


Generator Rex: Total Reboot

by I_make_my_own_luck



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_make_my_own_luck/pseuds/I_make_my_own_luck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex, Six, Bobo and Holiday are back, Providence has regrouped to it's former glory, the EVO problems have died down, and things have returned to normal. </p>
<p>Although things seem great at first, It quickly changes when a new threat emerges and throws everything out of balance. Now Rex and his team must fight to defend Manhattan; and possibly even the world!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting over a large body of water, a rushing sound filling the wind as waves roared, splashing one-by-one back into the ocean around it.

The rushing sound resembled that of a purr, or a car engine, but neither of these were it.

That is Judging by the bright blue glow that emitted off of each end in a flat, rounded form meeting with a grey strip of metal that hovered just barely above the water, two branches of metal connecting down into the board that gradually turned into a black fabric of sorts with faded blue lights running through it.

The board was connecting with someone; a person was riding on top of it, an exhilarating smile written across his face.

the orange lenses over his eyes gleamed in the sunlight as his spiked black hair blew freely from the wind as he performed tricks, spiraling in circles, his hair meeting with the water beneath him.

As much as the boy enjoyed this ride, he couldn't stay there forever embracing it, the faint ringing in his right ear made that clear.

Reaching one finger inside he pressed a small button to answer the call, making a small beep as the call went through.

"Rex, What on earth do you think you're doing?" A feminine voice spoke through the intercom, only a small trace of sentiment in her tone.

"Just taking in the sights, Doc, the sunset's looking pretty dazzling tonight." Rex smirks.

"Rex? Are you feeling alright?" Doctor Holiday rings back through, taking only a moment to come up with a conclusion to the boy's odd character. "Wait a second- It's Friday, isn't it?"

"That's right." Rex replied, his hands behind his head as he continued to ride on almost effortlessly.

Dr. Holiday was now certain her hypothesis was correct, and decided to take it into action for farther testing.

"You're meeting with Skydd, Tucker, Cricket..." A slight smirk sketches it's way across Holiday's face as she carries on. "And Circe?"

Rex's smirk quickly drops, a look of surprise filling it.

"How did you-" Rex started to ask, but was interfered as his board met with the city shoreline, retracting the blue and grey board back into his body and sending him skidding across the dirt of a nearby park.

Flipping into somersaults over and over again until his momentum slowed down, leaving his face buried in dirt and grass, black smoke flying up from his feet.

"Watch out for the shoreline by the way." Dr. Holiday mused.

Rex lifts his face from the dirt, spitting any of the remaining soil from his mouth as he makes a groaning sound at his ear piece.  
"How did you know about Circe?" He questioned, his once amused face faded completely.

"I'll explain later, right now we're sending a ship to your location for your retrieval. Try not to disobey orders, we need you to come back at HQ."

"A retrieval?" Rex echoes back with two orange metal pieces forming out of his back, two grey strips of metal wrapping around his shoulders and connecting across his chest. "Are you forgetting who I am?"

With a quick returning grin to his face Rex started the two engines at his sides, flying off into the sky as fast as possible.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

"So, what's the big emergency that you needed to call me back here so quick?" Rex asks walking across a reinforced metal hallway, a man in a green tux, wearing a white shirt tucked into his pants and a black tie around his collar.

"That's Classified." The man replies, Not a single breath of emotion showing.

"Why is everything classified with you?" Rex crosses his arms childishly.

"That's classified too." He states.

Just in case your wondering, the moody guy's name is Six.

I bet your pondering right now how he got stuck with that unlucky of a name, am I right?

The truth is it's no laughing matter, Six is known as the sixth most dangerous human being alive. Whatever you do Don't cross on to his bad side, I promise you you'll quickly regret that.

"Can I atleast know what they're serving for lunch today?" Rex teases.

"Sushi rolls." Six replies, "And they're spicy."

"Awesome." Rex says as the door in front of them pulls itself opened, the metal doors retracting in to indents in the wall.

As they walked inside the doors closed themselves tightly behind them, without a glance back the two walk towards a large green map set up in the middle of the room.

Rex takes a seat in a desk chair and props his feet on to a panel in front of him, Six giving him his usual disapproving glare through his black lenses.

Rex thinks nothing of it, resting both arms behind his head leisurely.

That is until he feels something wooden snap against his legs, causing him to collapse backwards in his chair, landing with his body sprawled across the floor.

Looking beside himself he sees the heels of black boots tread by him, his eyes riding up the white coat that rested just above them he stops at the wooden clipboard clenched in their hands.

"Keep your feet off the equipment," Dr. Holiday snapped at the boy, straightening the papers on her clipboard.

Rex blinks a few times, his glare tightening with each blink. "Since when do you carry a clipboard?" He grumbles.

"Since you started being disinclined to keep your feet off our equipment." Holiday remarks.

Rex was ready to snap back again, but simply grumbled a few things under his breath and sat his chair back up, sinking in to it with a cross of his arms.

He glances back at Holiday beside him and opens his mouth to speak. "By the way, how did you know about my.. Thing tonight?" He mumbles.

Holiday exchanges a quick glance before explaining. "Please Rex. I perform tests on you nearly every day." She states. "The nanites in your body perform different kinds of patterns depending on your mood. I've simply learned to determine your feelings from that and carried on with my hypothesis to determine what you were doing." Dr. Holiday explains.

Rex sinks back into his chair. "Oh," He replies.

"Also, The monkey told me."

"Bobo!" Rex clenches his fists, though before he could dwell on this topic any longer a picture snapped on the large screen above, showing a man in a white tux and skin pale as a ghost, his hair equally as white as his clothing.

"White knight," Holiday started, turning towards the screen.

"Good evening Holiday, Six.." He pauses a moment as his eyes meet with Rex, a sharp tone arose as he carried on. "And Rex."

"Did he seem a little.. Upset when he greeted me?" Rex pondered.

"You're late." White Knight grumbled, glaring at Rex.

Rex rolled his eyes, That was really it? The think that made him sound so irritated? "That's your problem? So I was few minutes late, big deal."

"On the contrary, you're always a 'few minutes late.'" White Knight replies,

Rex shrugs it off as if it were nothing, raising his arms by his side as a signal that he didn't really think much of it. "Exactly, which is why you should be used to it by now." Rex remarks, A know-it-all smile on his face.

"Rex!" Dr. holiday glares at him to stop his smart remarks.

"No." White Knight states firmly. "You should be more responsible by now. You're not a little kid, nearly an adult in fact."

"I still have one more year, plenty of time to be a kid!" Rex proclaims, turning to look at Dr. holiday and Six next to him.

They weren't making eye contact, but their expressions seemed to be really upset, it was even plain as day on Six's face.

Rex's body stiffens to a more concerned status, slowly turning back to the screen he mutters out. "White... What did you mean by that?"

Things are silent a moment as White Knight seems to be mustering up the words to say.

Finally, he makes his reply, Which made Rex wish he had never asked. "You're leaving providence, Rex."

That sentence cut through Rex's emotions like a knife, leaving him nearly speechless as he catches breath back into his lungs to speak. "W-What?" Rex mutters. "What do you mean I'm leaving!?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Rex." White Knight leans forward, his elbows sat on the desk in front of him and his chin resting on his hands. "We're kicking you out of Providence."


	2. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex is kicked out of providence, and without a home to stay at he decides on crashing at Noah's place, Much to Noah's displeasure.

~Rex~

"Can you believe it Noah!?" I exclaim out loud to my not-so-worried friend.

At that moment a basketball brushes through the net of a hoop in the air, bouncing across a concrete floor it lands in the hands of a young blonde-haired boy, that's my friend, Noah.

Dribbling the ball a moment he catches it back in his hands and gazes at me. "Not exactly.. I mean, they really kicked you out?" He questions, throwing the ball back into my hands.

"Yeah." I catch it and avert my eyes up, throwing it towards the hoop it nearly makes it in but rolls across the rim before falling off outside of the net. I sigh.

Catching the ball back I rest it between my arm and waist. "Well, 'kicking out' is actually an overstatement.. More of evicted, I guess."

Noah raises an eyebrow. "You realize that's like equally as bad, right?"

I try to remain calm, but grunt in frustration as I grip the ball back in my hands and turn the opposite way. "I know! I'm just trying to have a positive outlook on things, stay calm, cool and collected until I figure this out."

I throw the ball towards the net again, this time my aim was good, as was my throw. Will I actually make it in this time?

All of my previous hope and remaining composure fades, however, as the ball begun to suddenly drop.

The sphere barely even touches the bottom of the netting before falling back to the ground.

My arms drape while the ball rolls across the court and bumps in to my shoe. A certain sensation courses through my veins, my face boiling.

My nanites respond to this sudden change by forming two large mechanical arms in which I use to punch down the basketball hoop before me, sending the remaining debris toppling into the fence I hear the faint sound of a car alarm ringing in my ears. Most likely from the vibrations I made.

As the arms break apart around me I slump forward. Taking a few frustrated gasps I hear a taunting voice come from behind me. "Yeah. Because You seem perfectly calm." Noah mocks.

I shoot him a glare ready to argue, but instead take a moment to calm myself by rubbing my hands over my face.

"Sorry. I lost my cool a moment there." I rub my hands through my hair and to the back of my head. "It's all just a lot to take in..."

"It's cool." Noah sighs. "Look, you're stressed. You had a rough day. Maybe you should just go relax somewhere else?"

"Where? I got no where else to go. Unless..."

Noah shakes his head at me knowing specifically what I were to ask.

"Nah. sorry dude. My parents are strict, no more EVO sleepovers." Noah responds. "Not after the last time.."

"Just one time.. Come on man, I need this." I beg.

Noah sighs with a facepalm. "Why do you have to be so pathetic.. Fine. You can stay one night. But that's it!"

I grateful grin forms "Thanks man."

"You're just lucky they're not there right now.." Noah grumbles in reply, exchanging a knuckle bump with me.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

after staying up late the previous night, watching my favorite soap Opera, I practically passed out on the couch.

I laid with one arm extended over the top of the couch, my left leg stretched over to the other end and my right leg sagging on to the floor, as was my right arm.

It was a blissful sleep. That is until a ringing noise shot through my ear to break the bliss..

Out of pure instinct I reach tiredly to the table in front of me, attempting to shut off an alarm clock, and almost as soon as my hand touched the surface the ringing stopped.

I slump my hand back down on to the floor, drifting myself back to sleep.

However, it didn't seem to take more then two minutes for that ringing to return. I grit my teeth reaching back to the table and attempting to shut off my make-belief alarm clock.

This time when my fingers meet the rough wood of the table the ringing doesn't stop.

I mumble softly as I open my eyes to view the table in front of me. My eyes take but a moment to adjust and I notice there is no alarm clock...

Then what on earth am I hearing? ..was I just dreaming? Or maybe it was a bird?  
Finally, my wondering stopped when the ringing returned.

I groaned and placed my hand to my ear as if to plug it, but instead I pressed my finger into what felt like a small button.

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed into my ear, "Si, finalmente!"

The voiced startled me, sending me stumbling off of the couch and on the floor.

Thud

I now lie face first on the floor, the blanket that had been previously covering my body floating slowly over top of me.

"It's about time you pick up." The voice rang through again, It took me a moment to fully wake up after rubbing the sleep from the eyes.

"Who is this?" I slur.

It was silent a moment before a sudden laugh echoed from the other end. "It's me. Caesar." He replies. "And you sound like you've absorbed one too many nanites."

"What do you expect.. I was sleeping." I grumble.

This earned me yet another laugh from my elder. "At 1:37 PM. Seriously?"

1:37 PM? Was it already that late!? I must of overslept..

"I guess I haven't adapted to not having Providence breathing down my neck every moment.. Usually Holiday wakes me up for tests earlier." I scratch the back of my head sitting up from the floor, my legs crisscrossed over each other.

"Yeah. I heard about what happened to you yesterday." Caesar replies.

I looked questionably at my ear piece. "How did you-- were you eavesdropping?"

"Not hardly." Caesar states. "Let's just say the TV's very quick to put the pieces together. They're calling you the 'outlaw of providence' "

"Great," I groan, laying back on the floor behind me. "First bad news, then I'm homeless, and now to top it all off the news media is humiliating me all across the nation!"

"You're so dramatic, little brother." Caesar remarks with a slight chuckle. "But I think I can help you with some of your problems."

"You're gonna get me my job back?" I grin hopefully to my side, as if to be grinning at My brother.

Caesar is quick to deny this idea, however. "No. Unfortunately that is beyond my capabilities. But I do have a surprise for you."

This sentence raises my suspicion more then my hopes. "It better not be another... Something."

"It is another something. But it's not that kind of something."

"Am I allowed to know what it is?" I question.

"Nope." Caesar sang. "Just meet me at our parents farm house,"

"The farm house? Please tell me That's not the surprise."

"No hints." Caesar scolds. "Just get there as soon as possible. Oh, and feel to bring as much stuff as you'd like."

I sigh, running my hands down my face. "What you call hints, I call information." I mumble. "..I'll be there tomorrow. how does that sound?"

"Good." Caesar responds. "I'll see you lo antes posible. adiós!"

"adiós." I sigh nonchalantly hanging up my communicator, I could hear the faint laughter from my brother on the other half before hanging up and I can't help but smile.

No matter how crazy, annoying and occasionally dangerous my brother is I can't help but smile at his crazy antics.

Speaking of crazy.. He wants to meet me at the farm house? That can not be good... What if he injects me with something, or he pulled some stupid stunt...

Bottom-line, there is no way I'm going down there alone. I need backup.

"Thanks brother... I know exactly what I'll be bringing." I press the button on my communicator attempting to call my pal Noah.

As soon as he picked up, A large grin formed on my face while I spoke in my most convincing voice. "Hey Noah! How's school?" I greet.

"Rex, Now's not really a good time!" Noah responds as he tries to balance a tower of books in his arms.

This strikes a sudden idea in my head, I try to sound as normal as possible while carrying on. "Need me to ride over there and give you hand around the school? Or maybe I could pick you up some groceries? Or.."

But before efore I could even finish my sentence I was soon interrupted by the noise of books crashing down, and possibly even Noah..

"Rex!" Noah sighs in a scolding tone. He puts his head on his hand, taking a moment to calm himself. "Okay, Rex.. What do you want from me? You obviously want something, so out with it already."

I grin victoriously at my ear piece before asking my question. "How would you like to go on a little Vacay, Noah?"

Noah stares suspiciously at his phone, picking up the fallen books off the floor. "What kind of 'Vacay?' " He asks.

I sigh. Why did he have to ask for details.. "Why can't you just be like the people on TV? They never ask those kinds of questions!"

"Rex.." Noah mumbles as he stacks the books on one another, lifting them up in his arms and continuing his walk.

"Okay! My brother called me a few moments ago, said he wanted to meet me at our farm house tomorrow.." I explained half way.

"And?" Noah questions.

"AND, I Don't want to go alone. my brother Isn't exactly 'right,' I Don't know what he wants and I definitely Don't want to go down there alone. I wanted to know if you would tag along?"

Noah sits down on a chair with his stacks of books in front of him, staring at his phone. "Sorry, Rex. As much as I'd love to go down to your old, dusty, and animal infested farm house I can't... I've got a date with Claire tomorrow."

"So? Bring her with you, it will be great!"

"No Rex, her and I have reservations for a nice restaurant, the nicest in town! It's like impossible to get reservations there, and no way am I blowing that off to go to some old farm house just because you're scared of your slightly mental older brother!" Noah exclaims, receiving odd glances from the people around him he leans in closer to the table. "I just Don't want to ruin my plans, okay? So sorry, but I can't go."

"But it's Caesar.. The guy's dangerous when no one's around!" I protest.

Noah sighs and places his hands over his head stressfully, balancing the phone between his shoulder and ear. "You know what? since you're so worried, I'll find someone to go with you. Someone who can take your brother's insanity, as well as enjoy the occassion. That sound good enough to you?"

"Sounds perfect." I reply. "But no one I Don't know, and no one I Don't like."

"Don't you worry, I've got just the right person in mind." Noah smirks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caesar, what on earth do you think you're planning?
> 
> Caesar: Uh-Uh! No hints.
> 
> Author: That's cruel. How do you live with yourself?
> 
> Caesar: With mango smoothies. They relieve stress, and they have a good source of protein. 
> 
> Author: *mumbles* Does protein boost insanity? 
> 
> Caesar: Excuse me?
> 
> Author: Nothing--I said nothing! 
> 
> Caesar: You, my friend, need to watch your manners.

**Author's Note:**

> A fresh start in the world of Generator Rex! Feels good, Don't it Rex? 
> 
> Rex: Not. Entirely...
> 
> Author: Right, sorry. Kicked out.. Anyhow, I had this idea to bring back Gen Rex after re-watching the whole series, since I was only eight years old the first time and remembered literally nothing. It's an amazing show, I wish it didn't end... But now, I'm making a sort of sequel to it. Most of the plot is figured out. Just needs to be written.   
> Note: this is set quite a few months in the future, making it set after Rex's birthday and thus making him 17.
> 
> I wonder... Does anyone actually remember this show?


End file.
